La bella y la bestia Versión 1
by mpwhispers
Summary: Inspirado en el rap de la bella y la bestia. Pedido de una lectora
1. Chapter 1

**Lisbon (22 años) tiene una relación conflictiva con su padre, (obviamente universo ligeramente modificado, porque en el original su padre murió cuando tenía 15 años más o menos).**

**Inspirada levemente en Empire Records (because amo a Robin Tunney en esa película en específico). **

**CAPÍTULO I.**

Su padre tira de su cabello hacia atrás cuando ella ingresa por la puerta. Un par de cachetadas, los golpes resuenan contra las paredes. Cae sentada, antepone sus manos antes del impacto. La palma de una mano grande y callosa golpea con fuerza sobre la superficie suave de la mejilla de la joven de cabello oscuro. Otro golpe. La joven de tez blanca y contextura delgada aguanta la respiración, el dolor aparece instantáneamente, tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se abraza a sus rodillas con la esperanza de que todo acabe pronto.

Por unos minutos todo es oscuridad, desea morir, desea dejar de existir. Mantiene la misma posición, sus piernas están encogidas contra su pecho, hace el intento de ocupar la menor cantidad de espacio posible. Inhala lentamente, escuchando su respiración, anhelando que pase desapercibida, anhelando que él no se enoje por el ruido que provoca. Escucha los pasos acelerados de su padre acercarse, cierra los ojos con más fuerza mientras se mentaliza para recibir un golpe que no llega, mantiene la respiración y cuando lo escucha alejarse: exhala.

Todo lo que queda en este momento es confiar en su audición. La puerta se abre de un jalón y luego: un golpe, se sobresalta involuntariamente, pero ahora está a salvo y se permite llorar. Inhala y exhala bruscamente, odia eso, odia sentirse sola en el mundo.

**Demonios, demonios, demonios. En serio lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo con esto, incluso para disculparme planeaba que fuera un único fic largo, pero ahora han cambiado las cosas.**

**Será una historia con varios capítulos (unos más largos que otros).**

**Se llama versión 1 porque mi mente tiene varias ideas, lo que me lleva al punto 3 que debería ser algo que va en el encabezado.**

**Esta es una historia inspirada en el rap de La bella y la bestia de Porta, es un solicitud de una lectora (hey, por favor crea un perfil de fanfiction. Y en serio lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo). Esta es una de las versiones que se me ocurrió, quizá algún día publique el resto; es decir, como no tenía forma de ponerme en contacto, no estaba segura cómo exactamente desea el fic.**

**Jane aparece porque aparece, solo denle un poquito de tiempo a la historia, esperen a ver el desarrollo de la trama y la personalidad de los personajes y las razones que tienen para ser como son (incluso si sus historias personales no justifican sus personalidades).**

**Disfruten. Y no olviden comentar cualquier cosa, en serio, cualquier cosa. **

**PD: no me he olvidado del resto que historias que no he terminado, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo; pero creo que he vuelto, creo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento por la demora, al parecer mi vida es un flujo intermitentemente constante de bloqueo de escritor.**

**Los personajes y universo original pertenecen a Bruno Heller y quienes corresponda.**

**CAPÍTULO II.**

Es martes por la mañana, el golpe en su rostro de la noche anterior ha pasado a ser una mancha miscelánea entre negro, verde y morado. Observa su rostro en el espejo, toma una respiración profunda y comienza a maquillar las heridas, hay una leve despersonalización en la acción; se siente ajena a la realidad, no hay dolor.

Es fácil separar su "yo" físico de su "yo" emocional cuando las persianas están corridas, cuando la luz natural no accede a ella, no la ilumina ni ensambla todas sus partes en un solo ser.

Alguien toca la puerta con total paciencia, de manera lenta y suave. Teresa salta involuntariamente al escuchar el primer golpe, sus manos tiemblan y maldice en voz baja contra sí misma por no lograr controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. —¿Sí? —pregunta con el propósito de sonar lo más natural, calmada y alegre posible. Imagina quien toca la puerta, inhala profundamente y exhala, sacude sus manos frente a su cuerpo con el fin de calmar el estremecimiento en ellas.

—Soy yo cariño, ¿ya estás lista? —la voz de su padre expresa amor paterno, pureza —Hoy entro tarde al trabajo, así que pensé que podía aprovechar para llevarte a la universidad.

Inhala profundamente, pestañea unas cuantas veces evadiendo las lágrimas—Está bien. Ya casi estoy. —toma su mochila e introduce el celular en ella antes de abrir la puerta. No hace más de cuarenta minutos que se ha bañado y no está segura si las gotas de sudor formándose en su cuerpo se deben a que es uno de los meses más calurosos en California o si son provocadas por el miedo acumulado y no expresado en su interior.

El rostro de su padre es tranquilo, es el extremo opuesto a la noche anterior. Sonríe de manera carismática, sin mal. Él conduce el coche, es prudente, respeta los semáforos, hace el conato de entablar una conversación acerca de sus buenas calificaciones. Es aterrador en esa forma debido a la inestabilidad de su conducta, a la volatibilidad de su personalidad.

Teresa siente cómo la tensión la abandona al descender del vehículo, agradece sinceramente el viaje y se despide. Mientras camina hacia la facultad de Derecho sostiene con fuerza su mochila, establece poco a poco, paso a paso, su actitud de centinela, nadie fuera de su familia tiene que saber lo que ocurre en casa.

**Que es un capítulo corto, lo sé. Pero es necesario para empezar a crear un escenario, una voz y un boceto de la historia en general.**

**Por si las dudas: En este arco universal Teresa Lisbon estudia Criminología (en la serie dice que fue a la universidad, pero no aclara más datos, así que ta dan.); en algunas universidades la carrera comparte espacio con Derecho (es donde entra Cho) y Relaciones políticas (es donde encajan Van Pelt y Rigsby). **

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre cosas que podrían suceder a lo largo de la historia.**

**Besos.**


End file.
